le fruit de deux opposés
by irisvilove
Summary: Nos héros découvrent que les objets du Millenium ne servent pas qu'à dominer le monde où vaincre leurs ennemis
1. chapitre 0

Nos heros decouvrent que les objets du Millenium ne servent pas qu'à dominer le monde ou à vaincre leurs ennemis.

Chapitre 0: prologue.

\- tu es sûre qu'on ne risque rien ?

\- oui Yugi les objets du Millenium doivent être sans danger maintenant.

\- vraiment ?

\- commencerais tu as croire à la magie mon cher Seto?

\- tss. pas du tout pour qui me prends tu!? et arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- du calme le richard!

\- Atem tu devrais tenir ton cabot en laisse.

\- tu me cherches !?

\- pas besoin il suffit de suivre ton odeur de chien des rues!

\- ça vaut mieux que ton parfum qui empeste l'arrogance !

\- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI VOS CHAMAILLERIES !

\- Tristan à raison pour une fois. Grand frère, Joey arrêtez un peu vos disputes d'amoureux.

\- nos quoi!

\- pour un fois ils sont synchro.dit Yami.

\- ha ha c'est vrai. rigola Yugi.

La bande continua à marcher dans le long du couloir guidé par leur fantomatique ami vieux de 5000 ans. Ils avaient reçu un appel de Marek disant que les objets du Millenium étaient agités.

\- on y est!

\- enfin c'est pas trop tôt.

\- surtout qu'il a fallu te supporter !

\- sérieusement. Grand frère arrête!

\- ben quoi c'est la vérité il passait son temps à activer les pièges !

\- à qui la faute !

\- la mienne peut être !?

\- et c'est reparti.

\- tu l'as dis Tea.

C'est sous les disputes des ennemis de toujours qu'ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce dont au milieu se tenait un sarcophage doré. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait les objets du Millenium brillant comme les étoiles d'un ciel nocturne.

\- restez derrière ca peut être dangereux !

\- fais attention surtout.

\- c'est un fantôme Yugi il peut rien lui arriver.

\- bravo pour une fois tu as l'air logique.

\- seto!...

\- ok ok.Makuba.

Le pharaon s'approcha des objets mais ils mirent à briller de plus en plus, éblouissant la salle et les personnes présentes à l'exception de Tristan et Tea qui sont sortis croyant à une explosion et de Makuba car son frère l'avait poussé dehors pour le protéger. La lumière disparue et les objets sacrés reprirent leur éclat naturel. les survivants ouvrirent les yeux :

\- ATEM! cria Yugi lorsqu'il vit son sosie à terre. Et le pire fut qu'il constata que son ami avait son propre corps bronzé et légèrement musclé comme au temps de son règne.

\- qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! s'exclama seto surpris.

\- je sais pas...mais je me sens...pas bien. dit Joey avant de s'évanouir. Seto le rattrapa de justesse sous l'œil inquièt de ses amis.

\- qu'est ce qu'ils ont grand frère !?... demanda Mokuba paniqué en regardant Joey et Atem.

\- je sais pas...je sais vraiment pas. répondit Seto en regardant le visage de joey et de son petit frère.

Alors verdict ???


	2. chapitre1

Nos heros decouvrent que les objets du Millenium ne servent pas qu'à dominer le monde ou à vaincre leurs ennemis.

Chapitre 1

\- venez voir il se réveille...

\- ouvre doucement les yeux d'accord Atem.

Le concerné ouvrit les yeux doucement et decrouvit le visage inquièt de ses amis.

\- ça va ?

\- oui. Puis il se rendit compte que son double pouvait le toucher alors que normalement c'est impossible.

\- nous aussi ça nous épate tu sais. Mais on est content. dit Yugi en voyant le regard paniqué de son ami.

\- Yugi a raison au moins on peut te voir et te parler sans avoir l'air fou devant les gens.

\- surtout toi Tristan.

\- Makuba tu es entrain de prendre les remarques blessantes de ton frère.

\- Et alors tu as un problème contre ça !?

\- j'aurais préféré rester évanoui. Et Joey où est il?

\- eh ben figure toi que Kaiba l'a porté jusqu'ici. Comme un prince qui porte sa princesse ha ha.

\- la ferme Tristan!

\- c'est vrai ça frangin. T'étais vraiment inquièt pourtant lui moi j'ai toujours cru que t'étais amoureux d'Atem

Silence de mort dans la salle.

\- hn! Parce que ce coincé de kaiba peut tomber amoureux !

\- joey tu es réveillé !

\- ça ne se voit pas.En plus d'être naif tu es aveugle Yugi.

\- Kaiba t'en prend pas à lui ok.

\- quel bon toutou tu fais toujours entrain de défendre son maître.

\- tu veux te battre!

\- pas sûre que tu en sois capable.

\- ça suffit vous deux!

\- Téa a raison... calmez vous...

\- Yugi ça va ?

\- euh...je...

Yugi ne pu finir sa phrase car il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

\- tu vois Cabot dès que tu apparaîs tout le monde tombe.

\- grand frère s'il te plait c'est pas le moment.

\- je vais prévenir Mareck.

\- parce que tu crois que c'est de la magie???. Ne soit pas idiot Atem vous avez probablement mangé quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

\- mais moi je n'ai rien mangé j'étais encore un fantôme avant...

\- le flash!

\- ou veux tu en venir Makuba?

\- ben Tristan Tea et moi on est sorti.

\- mais toi, Joey Yugi et Atem vous êtes restés à l'intérieur.

\- bien tenté mais moi je ne suis pas tombé dans les pommes.

\- pas encore...et j'aimerais bien le richard.

\- ce qui pourrait me faire tomber dans les pommes se sont vos conneries sur la magie et la bêtise de joey.

\- non mais oh!

\- il y a pourtant un truc qui ne va pas...

\- je vais travailler ma multinationale ne va pas se gérer seule. Tu viens Makuba!

\- oui...oui...prevenez moi si il se réveille. Au-revoir !!!!

Alors verdict ???


	3. chapitre 2

Nos heros decouvrent que les objets du Millenium ne servent pas qu'à dominer le monde ou à vaincre leurs ennemis.

Chapitre 2

\- Ça va joey?

\- oui...oui je suis juste fatigué. Et toi Atem tu aimes ton corps vieux de 5000ans?

\- euh... ça me fait bizarre... mais ça va. répondit-il après avoir inspecté son corps

\- tu vas pouvoir faire des cochonneries avec Yugi. dit Joey en chuchotant.

\- non mais ça va pas!?. Yugi et moi nous sommes deux êtres opposés.

\- oui mais complémentaires.

\- c'est vrai...

**Chambre de Yugi**

Yugi se tordait dans son lit. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose se frayait un passage dans son ventre puis la douleur s'arrêta. C'est la main chaude et réconfortante de son double qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux:

\- aibu qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Atem inquiet.

\- je...je...ne sais pas j'ai mal au ventre. dit yugi en touchant son ventre.

-...

\- pharaon ?

\- est ce que...tu Sens quelque chose?

\- oui! répondit Yugi surpris.

\- je...ce n'est pas facile à dire mais tu es enceinte...

-...

\- yu...

\- ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha pharaon tu as pris le sens de l'humour de Joey. les garçons ne tombent pas "enceinte" voyons...

\- tu te souviens du flash doré qui nous a frappé ?

\- oui...mais...

\- écoute...ce flash était le signe de la fin d'un rituel de fécondité et de grossesse...

\- mais... comment... ça...

\- eh bien deux personnes se placent devant les statuts. Elles exposent leur requête avec beaucoup de respect. Puis prient les dieux égyptiens de tout leur cœur. Si les deux personnes sont pures alors leur requête est exaucée. La personne la plus hapte à porter l'enfant devient "mère" et la personne qui la touche ou qu'elle touche dans les 2 minutes qui suivent devient le " père". Ce rituel était utilisé pour les femmes qui n'arrivaient pas à procréer ou pour les couples homosexuels...tu comprends ?

-...

\- yugi ça va aller on va s'en sortir...

\- ça veut dire que je suis enceinte de toi?

\- oui... désolé...je...je sais que tu ne veux pas de gosse comme ça et vu que tu es un garçon et que tu l'as obtenu de cette façon ça doit te faire peur..mais je-

\- je le garde!

\- vraiment !?

\- oui... c'est ton enfant aussi alors je suis heureux. Tu ne voulais pas le garder?

\- si j'allais justement te proposer de le mettre au monde et de me le confier par la suite.

\- je veux qu'on s'en occupe ensemble.

\- tu es sûre ?

\- oui!

\- alors d'accord je vais tout faire pour veiller sur vous et vous rendre heureux.

\- je sais tu feras un excellent papa. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as récupéré ton corps ?

\- selon toi les fantômes peuvent enceinter?

\- non bien sûr que non

\- alors tu l'as ta réponse il fallait prendre mon ADN en tant que vivant c'est pour ça que tu es tombé dans les pommes après. C'était le signe que la fécondation a réussi.

\- joey!

-...oui lui aussi est enceinte...

\- de kaiba...c'est la cata!

\- on devrait leur expliquer la situation.

\- oui mais je me demande comment sera leur enfant.

\- moi aussi.

Ils continuèrent leur discution joyeusement en parlant de l'apparence de leur bébé et aussi des futurs achats à faire.

**Chambre de joey**

C'était au tour de Joey de se tordre comme un vers. Il cru que c'était un truc qu'il n'arrivait pas à digérer puis son téléphone sonna:

" a..allo..."

" joey c'est Mokuba ta sœur dit qu'elle n'arrête pas de sonner chez toi"

" je...je...ne me sens pas très bien"

" tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ?"

" non c'est bon ça va passer"

" j'envoie une voiture te chercher d'accord !"

"non je..."

Makuba raccrocha sans entendre sa réponse mais ça n'enlevait rien à la douleur que Joey ressentait. Quelques minutes plus tard C'est le claxon d'une voiture et des pas précipités que Joey entendit avant de s'évanouir.

Alors verdict ???


	4. chapitre 3

Nos heros decouvrent que les objets du Millenium ne servent pas qu'à dominer le monde ou à vaincre leurs ennemis.

Chapitre 3

Joey ouvrit les yeux doucement et fit un effort pour s'asseoir mais une douleur pesait dans son ventre. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait mangé quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Mokuba souriant et une Serenity rouge et joyeuse avec des plastiques remplit à craquer.

\- joey ça va ???

\- oui...j'ai loupé un épisode là où j'ai dormi 100 ans?

\- rien de tout ça.

\- on était allé te chercher à manger joey je sais que tu raffoles des sushi et des hamburgers !

\- euh.. ouais...mais qui a payé ?

\- mon gentleman de frère.

\- seto! tu es venu ?

\- bonjour kaiba

\- je ne pouvais pas te laisser avec des idiots quand même.

\- seto ne recommence pas

\- qui tu traites d'idiot.

\- tien le dormeur peut se lever!?

\- et il peut même t'en coller une!

\- j'attend de voir.

\- non joey pas de mouvement brusque c'est pas bon pour le bébé !

\- le quoi!? crièrent ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant du sort. Yugi et Atem leur expliquerent tout faisant blanchir les autres parents.

\- en gros je porte un enfant...

\- c'est trop génial je vais être tonton!

\- et moi tata!

\- c'est trop bien Seto toi qui ne voulait pas d'enfant d'une croqueuse d'argent ou d'une mère porteuse vu que c'est joey il y a pas de problème.

\- si...

\- quoi ! mais kaiba ne me dit pas que...

\- je ne crois toujours pas à la magie pharaon. je reconnatrai cet enfant grâce à un test d'ADN compris.

\- mais enfin Kaiba ce n'est pas comme ci mon frère couchait avec n'importe qui et à tord et à travers!

\- pourquoi pas...

\- seto...

\- mokuba on s'en va!

\- non... j'irai nulle part...

\- mokuba obéit moi...sinon tu n'entrera plus au manoir.

\- non !

\- rentre avec ton frère d'accord ?

\- mais serenity!!

\- vas-y

\- quoi mais enfin joey!

\- vas-y je te dis je ne veux plus voir ton frère plus vite il sera loin de moi mieux j'irai. Et pour cet enfant je m'en occuperai jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse quitter la maison compris seto !

\- tss vu que tu crois que c'est mon enfant tu m'appelles Seto maintenant...

\- on y va seto tu as assez fait de dégâts comme ça !

A peine la porte fermée joey se mit à pleurer soutenue par sa sœur et yugi, le pharaon lui réfléchissait à un moyen de punir le sosie de son cousin. Car se dernier n'aurai jamais été aussi idiot surpris oui mais pas au point de repousser un enfant et son porteur.

\- merde pourquoi je pleure !?

\- les hormones...

\- désolé mon frère chéri...

\- pas grave...je vais l'élever seul...

\- pas seul joey on sera avec toi.

\- merci pharaon.

Ils se firent un gros câlin faisant sourire le futur papa célibataire et donnant de la chaleur à son bébé. pendant que seto se faisait "emmerder" par son frère.

Alors verdict ???


	5. chapitre 4

Nos heros decouvrent que les objets du Millenium ne servent pas qu'à dominer le monde ou à vaincre leurs ennemis.

Bonjour ou bonsoir ce chapitre se déroule en grande partie sur le rêve de Seto je vous préviendrai de son début et de sa fin. Oui je sais Seto est une connard mais bof... bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 4

__Debut rêve__

_Noir comme mon âme c'est comme ça que Seto se voyait, c'est ce que les autres disaient de lui, mais ça ne l'a jamais gêné. Il se retrouva devant l'orphelinat où lui et son frère étaient dans leur enfance à la mort de leur parent mort qu'on ne leur a jamais expliqué parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes et innocents...Mais il avait compris dès l'instant où ces vautours qui se disaient ses oncles avaient sourie sournoisement à l'annonce de la fortune que venait d'hériter les orphelins, oui Seto avait compris que les humains sont ainsi, que ça ne sert à rien de s'accrocher à quelqu'un si c'est pour se faire trahir ensuite, que dans ce monde c'est soit manger soit être mangé. Ce rêve semblait si réel il se trouva devant son visage enfant et celui de Mokuba ils discutaient assis à même le sol. Seto regrettait cette époque où il pouvait sourire avec son frère sans arrogance, où il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras sans raison valable, où il pouvait parler de tout et de n'importe quoi et pas seulement de salaire ou de projet, oui Seto regrettait l'époque où il était normal, où il se sentait normal...Les passages de son début d'adolescence avec Gozaburo se formèrent devant lui: les coups, les insultes, les tensions, le mépris tout celà avait suffit pour briser Seto de l'intérieur. Mais il s'était rebellé et il avait gagné, il lui avait prouvé sa supériorité. C'est une voix féminine accompagnée d'une lumière qui firent disparaître les scènes sombres._

_\- Seto, Seto n'ai pas peur mon petit..._

_\- qui êtes vous ?Demanda Seto ébloui par la lumière._

_\- mon identité n'a pas d'importance._

_\- ce rêve est vraiment bizarre il faut que je me réveille...et vite..._

_\- non !je dois te parler. Je vois ta douleur...et je l'a comprends...tu sais..._

_\- ...comment vous pouvez comprendre...?_

_\- tu as peur du monde extérieur ça tout le monde le sait, c'est pour ça que tu te caches derrière ce masque de froideur et d'arrogance...c'est aussi pour ça que tu as repoussé la grossesse de Joey alors que tu es heureux de savoir que tu as un enfant avec quelqu'un...que tu aimes... où que tu supportes. Rajouta la voix quand le visage de Seto se cripa à la phrase " que tu aimes"_

_\- ça ne change rien..._

_\- ça change beaucoup de chose... tu n'as pas à avoir peur de t'ouvrir aux autres tu ne seras pas un mauvais père je n'aurai jamais fait ce rituel sur vous si vous n'étiez pas compatibles._

_\- quoi! mais qui êtes vous à la fin!?_

_\- quelqu'un qui vous veut du bien..._

_La voix s'éloigna emportant la lumière avec elle._

_\- non attendez!_

__fin du rêve__

Au moment où la lumière disparue totalement Seto se réveilla tremblant et en sueur, il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était11h00 c'était la première fois qu'il dormait autant et il se sentait bien, il s'etira et descendit. Il trouva son frère au téléphone rouge comme une tomate:

\- j'arrive serenity t'inquiète pas. Euh pour l'argent je ne sais pas...je ne peux pas en prendre sans que mon frère soit au courant...oui oui ne t'inquiète pas je vais trouver une solution. Mokuba raccrocha puis se mordit la lèvre.

\- prend. dit Seto en tendant une carte de crédit.

\- c'est pour quoi faire ?

\- pour les frais de Joey et de l'enfant...si il se vide fais moi signe je le rechargerais...

-...tu es sérieux !?

\- oui et...dis à Joey que c'est gratuit je veux assumer mon rôle de père...Seto baissa la tête.

\- woaw !je suis si fière de toi !

\- hn...bon je vais travailler...

\- oui ne t'inquiète pas je lui dirais tout passe une bonne journée !

Mokuba sortit comme une fusée en tenant sin téléphone, Seto lui se sentait soulagé mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais celà n'empêchait pas un grand sourire se former sur son visage. Oui il allait tout faire pour être heureux et qui sait peut-être qu'il se rapprochera du l'autre père.

Alors verdict ???


	6. chapitre 5

Nos heros decouvrent que les objets du Millenium ne servent pas qu'à dominer le monde ou à vaincre leurs ennemis.

Chapitre 5

\- Il A QUOI !

\- du calme Joey.

\- tu comprends pas Yugi on sait tous que Seto c'est un connard narcissique dépourvu de sentiments.

\- mais non mon frère a changé !

\- changé !? j'ai confirmé ça au nombre de fois qu'il a voulu affronter Yugi. Il est têtu voir borné, arrogant, narcissique, égoïste, taré et surtout méprisant et méprisable. Et tu me dis qu'il a changé !?

\- ben...

\- Joey écoute Seto ne nous a jamais fait de cadeaux durant nos aventures mais...

\- mais rien du tout Yugi. Il veut juste m'acheter avec ça !

\- Joey réfléchit il y en a assez pour toi et le bébé. Les consultations, médicaments, échographie, vêtements etc...

\- non je veux pas de ça Mokuba!

\- JOEY CESSE DE FAIRE L'ENFANT !

\- mais...Atem...

\- Si Seto était aussi mauvais il ne sortirait pas un centime ni pour l'enfant ni pour toi.

\- il a raison Joey fait un effort pour supporter Kaiba.

\- pourquoi moi je devrais faire des efforts Yugi...

\- parceque dans un sens c'est le père de votre bébé.

\- hein!? et je suis quoi moi!?

\- ben c'est évident grand frère tu es la "mère".

\- je vous déteste.

\- OUI ON SAIT !

**Bureau de Seto Kaiba**

Seto travaillait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais c'était difficile parce que comme d'habitude ses employés étaient des incapables, ce rêve idiot lui revenait en pleine tête toutes les heures. Ce foutu rêve qui lui avait fait donner une carte de crédit bien remplie à cet idiot de Joey. Seto mit sa tête entre ses mains " connaissant cet abrutie il allait la finir en 2 jours dans les jeux vidéos et la mal bouffe" pensa t-il. C'est la sonnerie de son portable personnel qui mit fin à cette pensée.

-Makie k: il a dit oui.

-Seto k: sérieux vous ne l'avez pas torturé ou promis un bon nonos si il était sage.

\- Makie k: XD non grand frère c'est vrai qu'on a galéré pour le convaincre mais il a finalement accepté après qu'Atem lui ait crier dessus Mdr.

\- Seto k: enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent.

\- Makie k: mdr il dit qu'il te promet mille morts.

\- Seto k: je ne m'inquiète pas se sont les hormones de femmes qui agissent sur lui.

\- Makie k: toi et ton humour mdr. J'espère que mon neveu sera comme son père!

\- Seto k: tu peux être sur qu'il sera beau et très intelligent...sauf si Joey montre que ses gènes d'abruti sont plus fortes Mdr.

\- Makie k: Mdr arrête tu vas finir mes côtes je te laisse travailler Joey commence à avoir des envies bizarre XD.

\- Seto k: déjà ! dit lui de ne pas trop dépenser ok

\- Makie k: il demande "sinon?"

-Seto k: rien du tout je ne peux pas le frapper de toute façon.

\- Makie k: très drôle bye.

\- Seto k: bye.

Seto verrouilla son téléphone portable il se sentait mieux il se remit à travailler le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur leger cette fois.

**Hôpital de domino city**

\- je veux une omelette aux œufs et à la confiture.

\- c'est pas mangeable Joey.

\- moi aussi j'en veux Yami.

\- quoi toi aussi mais...yugi...

\- il faut faire ce qu'ils veulent se sont les désirs de femmes enceintes.

\- t'es pas sérieuse Serenity.

\- si si c'est comme ça.

\- c'est pas sensé commencer au deuxième mois!?

\- ces grossesses magiques sont rapides.

\- isis!

\- coucou ! ça va?

\- très bien et toi !?

\- je vais bien merci. Je veux surtout savoir comment tu te sens Joey.

\- ben ça va. J'ai juste des envies bizarres.

\- c'est normal à un mois.

\- mais ça fait juste quelques jours !

\- non les grossesses magiques benies par les dieux égyptiens sont extrêmement rapides comme je le disais en entrant ces quelques jours correspondent à un mois déjà.

\- sérieux !

\- haha oui tout le monde. Félicitations aux élus !

Alors verdict ???


	7. chapitre 6

Nos heros decouvrent que les objets du Millenium ne servent pas qu'à dominer le monde ou à vaincre leurs ennemis.

Ce chapitre est très court. C'est pas ma faute c'est celle de l'inspiration.

Chapitre 6

\- bonjour.

\- Ah les amis je vous présente Amad Toka un médecin capable de s'occuper de Yugi et Joey présente Isis quand un homme bronzé au cheveux marrons et aux yeux jaunes entra.

\- sérieux !

\- oui Joey.

\- Je suis japonais du côté de mon père mais égyptien du côté de ma mère. Sa famille était spécialisée dans le suivi des grossesses magiques. J'espère être à la hauteur...

\- t'inquiète pas vieux ça va aller sourit Joey.

\- Merci Monsieur Wheeler. Rougit Amed.

\- Je m'appelle Yugi Muto.

\- Atem.

\- Enchantée je suis Serenity Wheeler.

\- Mokuba Kaiba.

\- Tristan pour moi.

\- Quand à moi tu me connais déjà apparemment.

\- oui vous êtes Monsieur Joey Wheeler.

\- Exactement.

\- C'est moi où il y a du Flirt dans l'air chuchote Mokuba à Yugi.

\- t'exageres Maki.

\- ouais bof j'm'en vais.

\- euh...Maki... où tu vas ?

\- nulle part !

\- euh...

Mokuba sortit furieux en claquant la porte.

\- qu'est-ce qu'il a... demande serenity surprise.

\- Ça doit être moi...

\- non pas du tout amad il est juste de mauvaise humeur comme ça pas à cause de toi...rassure Joey.

\- hn...ok...merci.

\- il y a du flirt dans l'air pensèrent Yugi et Atem en même temps.

Alors verdict ???


	8. chapitre 7

Nos heros decouvrent que les objets du Millenium ne servent pas qu'à dominer le monde ou à vaincre leurs ennemis.

Chapitre 7

\- Mais en quoi c'est mon problème, s'énerva Seto.

\- Seto, ce type pourrait prendre ton enfant murmura Mokuba.

Ça faisait plus d'une heure que Mokuba demandait à son frère "d'essayer" de se rapprocher de la "mère" de son enfant. Mais, c'était peine perdue Seto était tellement têtu, pour lui le simple fait que Joey prenne son argent était une preuve suffisante qu'il n'ira pas loin. Alors oui Seto ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mokuba était inquiet et surtout pourquoi un feu semblait consumé son cœur depuis que son frère avait prononcé le nom de ce médecin qui le tapait déjà sur les nerfs.

\- Maki ça suffit soupire Seto.

\- Mais j-

\- Je ne veux plus rien entendre, Joey a le droit de faire comme il veut tant que mon enfant va bien je n'ai aucune raison d'entrer dans sa vie privée d'accord !

-D'accord.

\- Ok.

*****

Joey ne savait pas quoi faire, le propriétaire venait encore d'envoyer une note qui precisait qu'il devait quitter l'appartement demain. Il ne savait pas où il pourrait rester, il appella toutes ses connaissances, en oubliant exprès Kaiba mais, personne ne pouvait où voulait l'héberger. Il sortit pour prendre l'air cependant ce n'était définitivement pas son jour de chance: 5 minutes après qu'il soit dehors une violente averse le poussa à se réfugier sous l'arrêt de bus avec les autres rescapés de la pluie.

*****

Ahmed était fatigué, "Etre médicin était le meilleur métier qui soit" répétait sans cesse son Père il voyait les avantages et les inconvénients de ce boulot. Certes il aimait être en contact et en confiance avec les gens malgré sa timidité mais c'était tellement exténuant de devoir courir partout et surtout d'assister aux bonheur des autres alors qu'on est célibataire. Mais Ahmed allait remédier à cela depuis quelques semaines il regardait beaucoup Joey Wheeler. Il le trouvait beau adorable même, sympa, têtu, bruyant et surtout rayonnant.

\- Il faut que je sorte prendre l'air soupira Ahmed, dont les pensées commençaient à être embrouillées à cause d'un seul homme.

*****

Joey eternua, il commençait à avoir froid et grelottait de plus en plus et voyait sa peau devenir plus blanche que d'habitude se sont les phares d'une voiture et un claxon insistant qui attirèrent son attention.

*****

Ahmed se frotta les yeux oubliant qu'il était au volant. Sous un abris de fortune se tenait Joey complétement mouillé et grelottant, Ahmed sentit son cœur se serrer et claxonna plusieurs fois dans le but d'attirer l'attention du jeune homme.

*****

Joey crut à un moment qu'il avait des hallucinations, surtout quand le propriétaire de la voiture sortit pour venir à sa rencontre mais s'était trop pour lui la grossesse, le propriétaire, ses études, le stress, Seto. Tout cela suffit à faire tomber notre blondinet dans les pommes.

*****

Ahmed sortit de la voiture mais, sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur se serrer quand il vit Joey chanceler, il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Le corps de Joey était froid, faible et léger se diagnostic suffit à Ahmed pour porter le mettre dans la voiture il previendrait ses amis plus tard pour le moment il devait sauver celui qu'il considérait à présent comme l'amour de sa vie.

Alors verdict ???


	9. Chapitre 8

Nos heros decouvrent que les objets du Millenium ne servent pas qu'à dominer le monde ou à vaincre leurs ennemis.

Chapitre 8

Joey se réveilla dans un lit chaud et douillet il ne voulait pas se lever tant le lit était confortable. Il était tellement absorbé par ce lit qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un l'observait jusqu'à la personne se signale.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- euh... oui qui êtes vous ?

\- C'est moi Ahmed.

\- Désolé j'ai cru que j'étais dans la chambre d'un psychopathe...

\- Je comprends j'étais tellement occupé à te regarder...ta grossesse je veux dire... enfin tu me comprends... désolé...

\- C'est pas grave Ahmed je te remercie de m'avoir aider mais il faut que je rentre chez moi...

\- Non non tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux tu sais.

\- Non je ne voudrais pas abuser...

\- De toute façon il pleut encore alors s'il te plaît reste au moins jusqu'à demain fais le pour le bébé.

\- D'accord encore merci...je te revaudrais ça...

\- Pas la peine c'est mon rôle d'aider les gens quand même.

Ahmed sortit de la chambre le cœur battant le sourire que Joey lui avait offert était 100 fois mieux que de réussir un accouchement.

*****

Joey s'assit doucement un peu sonné au moins il n'avait plus froid et il se sentait bien. Mais, la réalité lui revint en pleine face. Son appartement, ces cours et surtout Seto.

\- Mon bébé je ne sais pas quoi faire... vraiment pas...

Et Joey s'endormit les mains sur le ventre et la tête remplie de questions

*****

Le matin arriva très vite aux yeux d'Ahmed il entra doucement dans la chambre de Joey et le regarda dormir quelques secondes avant de le secouer doucement pour le réveiller.

\- Joey debout...

-hmpf...

\- Allez j'ai fais des crêpes.

\- Des crêpes !

\- Eh ben tu t'es vite levé.

\- Euh c'est à dire que..je...

\- c'est rien viens manger.

Alors verdict ???


End file.
